


Ten Years Rift

by KaisaSolstys



Series: Brokeback League - Ionian Stop Edition [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkward Tension, M/M, Post-Bilgewaters, Slow Build, brokeback League, that's what i'm calling this pairing, twisted fate / Malcolm Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisaSolstys/pseuds/KaisaSolstys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graves and TF are back together, but the conflict between the two spanning ten years is hard to just suddenly drop. While on their way to Piltover for Graves’ new gun, they stop by Ionia in order to rest, before traveling the rest of the way to the City of Technology. There couldn’t possibly be any way for the two outlaws to get into trouble here, on the peaceful Isle… can there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turnin’ Over Easy

The waters were quiet in these parts. Not the spooky dreariness of the Shadow Isle, or crude festivities of Bilgewaters. No, these were the waters of peace, of tranquility.

And it set both men aboard their small vessel on edge.

Graves never liked this peaceful business. You never know what’s lurking beneath the surface of all this easy-breezy business. Could never trust it. Whenever anything easy comes along, well… The gunman glanced at his… partner beside him.

They’ve made peace. Graves have accepted that TF hadn’t just abandoned him; that TF _really_ had tried to get him out. And despite what he may have thought of TF through their ten years apart, his old partner still… cared enough about him.

Enough to risk himself to save Graves, despite his fear of water.

_Just like he did, ten years ago. Only yeh didn’t believe ‘im._ A whispering thought coil through the gunman’s mind. He shrugged it off and moved to the banks.

The sun had started to set when they had left Bilgewaters as fast as they could. After TF teleported them to the most northern part of Blue Flame Island, they fled by the first vessel they could get their hands on. Already, the sun was no longer high in the sky when they departed the pirate’s haven. Trying to make it all the way to Ionia with the remaining time they have by waters would be suicide, especially since they would have to hug the coast.

Those Noxian bastards wouldn’t just leave their harbors unattended.

Graves knew this from personal experience.

Ionia was the best place to stop by to avoid Noxian forces and get closer to Piltover. Coming in from the South-East side of the island, through two smaller isles that gave them cover, Graves and TF made it to the main Island. Now, just to make it into the Capital city and they’ll be all set for the night.

\-----------

The Capital of Ionia is like the rest of its country.

Peaceful. So goddamn _peaceful_ in this city of scholars. Even with the multiple of foreigners crawling in the place, the capital radiated a sort of calm that grated ironically at Graves’ nerves. This sort of place… made the two of them stick out like sore thumbs.

_And anything that sticks out,_ Graves thinks gravely, _gets cut down all too easily._ The grim reminder of the Locker still fresh in his mind.

As if sensing his thoughts, Graves felt a touch on his forearm, and turns to find TF by his side. It must have been the lighting, but Graves thought a concerned look crossed the Cardmaster’s face for a split second, before TF tilts his head to the side for him to follow.

And follow Graves did. Learning to trust his old partner again is going to be hard, he thinks, but it’s about time.

\----

Tobias could tell that Graves was on edge ever since they stepped onto the island. Heck, even after they left Bilgewaters behind the solemn gunman was still twitchy. Though, Tobias couldn’t blame him. With what they’ve just been through, it’s bound to make anyone twitchy.

_No, that’s not it, entirely._ Tobias can at least be honest with himself on this, if not out loud. The ten year gap had not only separated them, but built up a wall that put the both of them in an awkward position where neither one really knows how to act around the other. With Graves spending the last ten years or so stewing up hatred towards his very charming self, and Tobias… hadn’t exactly put in very much effort in discouraging the sourness of their misunderstanding.

In his defence, it would’ve probably been useless.

_Bullheadedness **is** his most definin’ trait_ , Tobias muses.

Sobering, Tobias wondered seriously.

Would the two of them ever go back to the way they were before that incident ten years ago? Gods, Tobias hoped so, it wouldn’t be possible to work or live with this tension. But the idea of putting things behind them… easier said than done. Sure had _seemed_ easier when they were dangling before the jaws of death.

This silence between the two of them was getting stifling. They have barely spoken two words to each other the entire trip so far.

“Up ahead,” the Cardsmaster said, more to break the silence between them than to give directions. It would help if the damn city wasn’t so… tranquil. Maybe some bustling noise of people rushing would be good; would help ease this… whatever this is. Stalemate, he supposed.

Back in Bilgewaters, he had thought that surviving the ordeal would mean that they would be like how they were before. Before things went wrong.

_Nah_ , TF thinks to himself, _survivin’ was just the beginnin’._

 

They turned a corner, and a disbelief grunt from Graves gave Tobias all he needed to know about what his old-new partner thought of the place.

“Damn, son, how’d you know ‘bout this place?”

“Well, when yo’re runnin’ from a mad gunman, yah learn of a few good hiding spots.”

He hears Graves snort beside him.

The two outlaws stood in front of a hidden alcove hidden beneath by the shadows of the greater parts of the city. Deep within this alcove was a door. The soft glows that luminate the city casted soft shadows on the hidden entrance before them, blending it seamlessly into the rest of the city.

Unnoticeable. Discreet. Perfect for what they needed. Even if Tobias knew that the space inside was a little cramped for his usual taste.

He had found it during another one of his cat-and-mouse chase with the authorities. That particular bunch was extra persistent, and it was lucky Tobias had found this little nook, tucked away and forgotten, to be quite useful in remained undetected by his pursuers for quite a long time. After that incident, he came back and made it into a … rest area of sorts. It was a safe temporary shelter to duck under while waiting for the heat of the chase to die down.

Glad to know it was handy now.


	2. Crampin’ My Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I apologize for how long this update took. This was my first time writing fanfic for League and for this pairing. So while I was writing, I was also looking up League info to try and stay as much in canon as possible to the place and to the character’s histories. 
> 
> And also, their accents. Oh good lord, I have never done accents before, and it’s killing me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The calm rush of running water was the only sound in their mutual silence.

Just as Tobias remembers, the room was cramp, the ceiling low. A small bed in the back made up the sleeping area, and a round table with two chairs stood before it. The wall behind them was piled with boxes of supplies; Tobias remembers stocking the place from the last he used it. The purpose of the place hadn’t been to provide any luxury, but a temporary safety, and the décor –or rather, lack of- definitely showed it.

Currently, the two outlaws occupy the only seats in the room.

Tobias shuffling his deck, arranging then rearranging them to what he feels best suits him, familiarizing himself with them even though he already knew every card in his deck, inside out. It was more for something to do, anything to occupy his hands and mind. After all, even in this dark, he can still tell which card his fingers caress.

Graves sat opposite him. The tip of his cigar radiating red in the enclosed space, the only light source in the room other than the small slit of a window that filtered in the dim glow of the peaceful city.

Tobias couldn’t see his expression; Graves had settled in the deep shadows, just as Tobias himself had in his own corner. The glow illuminated brightest at Graves’ exhales and then dims to a dying cinder, before burning back alight. Tobias observes the changing shadows that play across Grave’s face. Even though he was unable to discern the thoughts there, he could feel the tension from before still present.

And placed together in this small space, with nothing else to occupy them from each other…

_Dammit_. Tobias heaved a sigh and stood up. _Too damn awkward._

“Gonna ge’ some fresh air. You can turn in first.”

A grunt answers him as he heads to the door.

“Easy, partner. Don’t be startin’ anythin’ when we jus’ escaped.”

A jab. A jab was good. Wished he had something to reply with.

Tobias was out the door before he can even find that something. The silence was too stifling; escape was more important in this case.

 

\---

 

_Damn sonnovabitch high-tailing outta here_ , Graves grumbles to himself as TF made his hasty retreat out the door.

Not that the gunman blamed him. Being back together again after so long and not really knowing what to say was making things weird. Gods, how did they do things before? It seems so much easier, if his memory serves.

Leaning back with a groan, Graves scratched the back of his neck.

The quiet of the room was no longer stifling, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. But he might as well try to get some sleep. They’ll be traveling all day tomorrow, and the day would be better spent if he wasn’t bone tired.

He’d been tired before while on a job with TF. And it didn’t end pleasantly. They got the job done, though.

He moves himself to the bed, throwing his mantle cloak on the chair he was occupying before lying down.

The minutes trickle by slowly.

Graves stares at the empty ceiling, listening to the trickling waters that must be nearby and his breathing evens out.

All this tranquility. All this peace. It’s gotta be good for his mind.

…..

“No way I’mma ge’ any sleep like this,” Graves grumbles to himself.

There was just too much going in his head at the moment, and all the quiet just made each of them more apparent. Each problem was buzzing for his attention through his head when he so much as tries to relax. All of them centering around a certain card-dealing trickster.

_Yup, this ain’t workin’._

He stands up and stretches, and reaches back instinctively for Destiny only to grasp air.

_Oh right_. Instead, he pulls on his mantle and cape, and leaves for the door. Seeing no sign of any form of locking mechanism, he shrugs and wanders away from their hideout. It’s not like anyone would find this nook hidden by shadows.

Now time to find that swindler and get that long overdue talk.

 

\----

 

Clinking glass and idle chatters brings a sense of familiarity to Tobias.

The bar he found is a calmer one than anywhere else he’s been to. The low lighting illuminating the place seems to be the same kind that lights up the rest of the city. Blue and calm, and puts its denizens at ease. Soft music played by some kind of string instrument floats through the background.

Tobias swirls his drink, the ice clinking to the glass edges. Fancy. Not a bad place to unwind after the day he’s had. He sighs and throws his head back.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a mousy man watching him from a corner of the room. Usually, people who stare that hard are for two reasons, and this one’s too scrawny for his taste. He prefer bigger.

His eyes narrow when the man stood up in an overly casual manner and heads toward the door.

Apparently Tobias isn’t his either, which means only one other option.

_Well, ‘bout time ta go anyway._

Slamming the glass down, Tobias paid and left for the streets and kept to the shadows while heading in the general direction of the hide out. He contemplated whether to directly meet up with Graves or risk whatever mayhem the little man from earlier would most likely bring with him.

_Better play it safe this round_. Tobias was edging a little closer to the safe side today. Not that he thinks much trouble could come from such a peaceful city.

Right?

 

Tobias’ notion of nothing going wrong was put to the test as the sun peaked over the crevasse of two tall mountains.

_Somethin’s off_ , had been Tobias’s first thought when he arrived back at the hideout to find it lacking a certain gunman. The figurative alarm bells that had kept him alive and free were ringing madly at the back of his mind as he took in the room.

There was no sign of struggle on the inside. The door was still standing, so Tobias couldn’t imagine where else the intruders could have entered and made their supposedly stealthy exit from.

_If there were intruders,_ Tobias muses, I’d’ve mos’ likely found bits of their bodies blown away instead.

And even if the gunman hadn’t been able to fight them off – _unlikely-_ , he would’ve made his escape by blowing a hole in the wall of the place, the front door being his only other way out.

Well, the front door and the hidden trapdoor, but he hadn’t shown Graves that, so it’s safe to conclude that he hadn’t have gone down there.

With nothing else to go on, Tobias figured waiting to see if his ol’ pal would turn up before doing anything… drastic. He sat down on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard, and shut his eyes.

He kept an ear out for when the gunman comes back.

He didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, shout-out to DwarfOfManyJourneys for being my fellow TwitedGraves|BrokebackLeague supporter. I will never forget your fanfic, which paved the way for further Twisted Graves. *salutes*
> 
> And many thank-yous to Kiminu for encouraging me to write this! I hope you come back soon! :D


	3. Takin’ a Trip Down Guilt Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for the extreme lateness of this update. I had thought I would be able to wrap up everything in three chapters, but apparently I’m a terrible judge of story lengths. What was meant to be a one-shot, became two chapters, and that became three. Because of this, I was determined to just finish things in this one chapter, even though it became extremely drawn out and long. Finally, my stubbornness had to yield to better judgement. What I had down was approaching 4k words, and nowhere near the finish. So, I figured it was better to have Chapter 3 posted … a couple weeks late, and at a much longer length than the previous ones, and try to finish up the rest in another chapter. (Hopefully singular, not plural.)
> 
> Also, on a fun note, I made some jabs at other Champions in this chapter. See if you can spot them~ OwO

_Shit shit shitshitshitSHIT_. Long coat and hair whipping behind him as Tobias’ eyes darted around every corner. His long legs eating up distance between him and whatever destination –he’s not really sure where yet- he is set to.

If this was ten years before, Graves going missing for an entire night wouldn’t have been much of a surprise to either of them. It wasn’t like they were _that_ attached to each other back then. What each of them does in their own spare time wasn’t any of the other’s business.

But this is them just back together. Graves wouldn’t just suddenly up and leave, would he? Sure things were a bit awkward but…

 _No_ , Tobias knew the gunman -almost to an intimate degree. _There’s no way that stubborn fool wou’d choose to up ‘n leave if somethin’ was buggin’ ‘im._

Frontal confrontation was always Graves’ thing. Preferably with things being blown up in the process.

 _So now the question is_ , _where the hell coul’ that gun tottin’ maniac run off to._

This was starting to give him a headache.

Just as Tobias was about to give up and turn back to the hide out –maybe the stubborn bull of a man have gone back, having just missed him – he turns a corner on the street and froze.

_Wha’ in the…?_

 

\---

 

Head ready to split open, Graves opens his eyes with a groan.

_Shit. Jus’ what kinda brick was I hit with?_

He sat up sluggishly, one hand clutched his throbbing head where he could feel a bump had formed, his other hand supporting his weight, and regards his surroundings. Dark lines form smooth cobblestones, and the only light source coming from above revealed no corners.

A circular prison.

How did he… no wait.

 

**_A few hours earlier—_ **

 

 

> Graves strode down the peacefully empty streets, illuminated by the soft blue and purple glow that seems to perpetually surround the city. Though, from what source, Graves couldn’t see, and chalk it up as part of the mystic mumbo jumbo about the island.
> 
> It’s probably the same kind of mumbo jumbo that TF was into.
> 
> _This mus’ make ‘im feel right a’ home_. Or maybe not. The peaceful quality about the place doesn’t really suit either of them. The TF that Graves knows prefer the night life of the rough side of town with its boisterous chattering and loud drunks who occasionally –well, more than occasionally- make too many bad decisions while emboldened by ale and gamble more than they’re able.
> 
> Then again, what does Graves know. Maybe the hat-wearing lady’s man really had changed too much for him to predict. Or maybe he had hidden himself away in a bar trying to impress some of the local beauties.
> 
> Speaking of which, _where in the devil is he??_ Graves growled, frustrated when he couldn’t find even a glimpse of leather coat and sly smirk. He huffed a sigh. The idea of finding the elusive man was easier said than done, it always has been. It took Graves ten or so years just to find the trickster, and even then, he kept slipping through his fingers. It’ll take a whole lot more to pin his partner down. Graves almost smiles at the thought. Almost.
> 
> The twice damned trickster is just making things more difficult for Graves right now. The not-smile is definitely non-existent now.
> 
> _Dammit. When I find ‘im I’m strappin’ ‘im down for our chit-chat_ , Graves growled.
> 
> Lost in **such** fond memories of his mischievous hat-wearing partner, Graves nearly missed the slight tip-tap of footsteps behind him. Footsteps that sounded cautious, like they weren’t meant to be heard.
> 
> Well Graves heard ‘em alright. Just wished he had Destiny with him, and cursed himself for not at least grabbing a pistol from one of the corpses littered around Bilgewaters before leaving it.
> 
> Well, this will go down interestingly.

 

 _Fuck_.

Slowly, Graves climbs to his feet and survey the only opening to his circular prison: a small barred window. More importantly, a small barred window of a door.

 _Perfect. Now how ta ge’ myself up there._ A fair question, considering the odd way the room was designed. The rough stone that make the walls were aligned together so closely that Graves couldn’t find any good hold for him to climb with. The door itself was hovering above Graves by a good three meters. From the look of the hinges, the door swung inwards, which would make it impossible for Graves to pull open and exit from, unless he suddenly knew how to hover.

Damn wish he knew some of that mumbo jumbo now.

Graves sits back down, wrists resting on his bent knees, opposite of the only exit to his prison, his brows furrowing in contemplation of his predicament.

 

He remembers the ensuing scuffle – not a fight. The encounter in the middle of the deserted street could barely be called a fight. Scuffle was more accurate for the commotion that erupted out of the peacefulness, like a shark launching itself from smooth water. And like such an incident casualties were to be had. More precisely, many of casualties were taken by Graves’ would-be jailors. Combine with Graves’ experience and reflex, he had managed to shattered noses and broke bones once his stalkers made their move, but before he could make them stay down, more poured from alleyways and alcoves, forgoing stealth and instead changed to all-out encounter.

Graves had smirked. An all-out brawl was no problem for the hardened Gunman, he had thought. But as his fist collides with the fresh wave of enemies, he felt hard, cold steel instead of vulnerable flesh, the first indication that this brawl was going to be stacked against him. The second indication was the red in-human eyes that stared back. Familiar blinking red eyes of a machine Graves had seen in the one place he really hope never to go near ever again.

 _Shit_ and _escape_ were the only thoughts on his mind. He dropped his smoke bombs, too glad he still had those, and on his way out, Graves took out two ‘bots blocking his retreat, knocking their heads together, and ducked down an alleyway. For good measures, he tossed a few explosives he had nicked from the docks over his shoulders, right into the center of the commotion.

A scuffle with explosions. Just his style.

Only, he had turned the corner and was met by a volume of gas to his face.

 

 _Damn Zaun tech_ , Graves growled. It was too bad he didn’t have Destiny with him to finish up that crew. He was sure he would have made short work of them metal scraps with well place aims follow by explosive damage.

He leans back and fumbles through his pockets for a cigar and came up empty.

 _Sonnova gun_.

The Gunman throws his head back against the wall. Lady Luck was _not_ on his side.

 

\---

 

If anyone ever asks Tobias a way to find the stubborn, red-hot, maniacal Gunman that is his partner, and if Tobias was willing to oblige them, he would probably direct them to the sound of explosions closest in their vicinity.

And if anyone asks what the aftermath of an encounter would look like, well, Tobias was sure the blown up streets with scraps of metal and bits of human limbs would be an adequate description for Graves' handiwork.

Currently, Tobias is hidden away in the shadows of a back-alley, crouching with his back facing the commotion that is the law enforcement of Ionia. Though they were unarmed, Tobias new them for what they were immediately from their dress and manners. Ionians don’t need weapons to be deadly, if his memory of a certain Ionian fighter serves him right. And their mannerism was the same with all law-enforcers around the world: uptight and no fun.

Tobias pays them no mind as he examines what he found. The butt end of a cigarette, and a footprint the size and depth that fits Graves.

If he had any doubt that the massacre down the street wasn’t a red flag for his missing friend, this new evidence did. His only worry now was that the “trail” seems to end abruptly. The hurried footsteps stopped at a stumble, and a large, smudged imprint indicated Graves having collapsed, only to be dragged away.

What could have taken out his solid and sturdy partner without taking out the entire city with them? Tobias has no idea, and is very reluctant to find out, but he knows he will keep pushing this, anyways. The feeling of déjà vu was creeping up Tobias’ spine, and he only hopes things will end differently this time.

 

\---

 

Moments pass in relative silence, only broken by the rhythmic drip-drip of water, and the occasional tapping from his ringed fingers against the stone floor.

Graves had been staring at the door for a while. Nothing has happened yet, but he knew it’s only a matter of time. Someone with that much resources to blow on lil’ ol’ him… yeah he’s sure he knows who it is. He’s also pretty certain that they should have a gaping hole where their head is, but people coming back from the dead aren’t much of a surprise to Graves anymore. He could list off, on the top of his head, three people he’s seen coming back to life while fighting in the League. But he’s still pretty certain that this person shouldn’t have been able to do it on their own.

_Looks like ol’ Priggs got some friends._

  
Seconds turn into minutes. Minutes tick by into hours. And the hours grew until suddenly, he hears a thump from beyond the door, and the familiar rustling of a body being dragged. Then, light, boot-clad footsteps came closer and Graves can see the top of a familiar expensive hat come into his view.

“Hey, pardner. You look like you could use a hand.” The hat disappears, and the sound of metal prying into metal could be heard.

Graves snorts at the humor and stands up, coming close to the door, head tilted back even though he couldn’t see what his partner was doing.

“Shit,” TF grumbled somewhere above Graves. The Gunman could hear the light jiggling sound of TF picking at the keyhole. “How’d you ev’n ge’ yerself caught in the first place?”

“A bunch’a bots, loads’a guns, an’ poison that’s how,” Graves bites back, scowling. An aborted laugh could be heard from above.

“I saw the remains,” came the aggravated hiss, followed by a sigh of frustration. It must be some lock to be giving even his trickster of a fri-partner trouble. “Nice decor wit’ the street, by the way. Know the head behin’ this?”

“Yeh,” he responded dryly, non-too fond memories dredge up to the surface, “an ol’ pal.”

The movements above him froze, and Graves knows TF caught his implications.

“ _Shit_.”

“Yeh. Now, would ya hurry it up, up there?”

“Would ya shuddup an’ lemme work?”

Graves didn’t get a chance to response, as at that moment, both of them heard noises coming in from down the corridor – Graves thinks it must be a corridor, given the echo of the footsteps and muted voices.

“Hide,” Graves hissed.

“Wha- I’m almost-,” TF’s protests were cut off almost immediately.

“ _Hide_ damn you,” Graves growled. “We can’t be both gettin’ caught!”

TF lingers a while longer outside, his hesitation cut short by voices coming closer before he vanished. A good thing the Cardsmaster was so quick; a few moments after TF’s face disappear from the small window, the voices came to a direct stop outside Graves’ prison.

Graves settled himself back down in his position before TF’s arrival to wait. No need to make them think him antsy. Especially if the voices seem to be taking their time, talking outside his prison like he couldn’t hear them.

“-and are you _sure_ this is secure? I still have quite a memory of the _last_ time I was promised secure and _look what happened -look at this!”_

“Your incompetence is duly noted.” An unimpressed voice drawled, sounding a little muffled as if their mouth were covered by something, and wispy like their lungs were about to give out. “I’ll be the one to make sure that our captive remains captured. Open the door, guards. Let’s take a look at our specimen.”

 _Aw, hell no_. Graves had an inkling as to who Prigg’s friend might be. And if it is who he thinks it is, then escaping is going to get even trickier than he anticipated.

Sure enough, the door opens and Graves cursed his luck. If he even had any. What the hell kind of luck did he have to meet Priggs AND Singed of all people in Ionia of all places? Wasn’t the damn island known for its tranquility? Graves can’t think of anyone more opposite of tranquil than Singed, having met the poisoner a few times in the League.

Priggs? Graves could take him, no problem. He handled him once, he’ll handle him again. Especially since this is a make-shift prison in Ionia, not the deep security of the Locker.

Singed being added to the mix, however, throws the metaphorical wrench into their escape plans.

Did they even have an escape plan?

 _Probably shoulda asked Tob-Twisted Fate earlier_. Graves mused duly, keeping his nonchalance stance in the shadow of the room. The place really needed a new décor. _Probably ge’ some tips from Twisted._

\---

  
  
Meanwhile, above and behind the hostile group, Tobias surveyed from his perch on the support beams that held up the …warehouse?

He had assumed that was where they had taken his friend, when he saw the boxes of crates stacked on top of one another. But this was the strangest warehouse if he’d ever seen one. It was built directly into the side of a mountain, the main room being a size that must have taken a hundred workers to dig out. At the entrance of this warehouse, the boot-marks had faded from twin deep trenches to dirty smudges on wooden flooring.

Luckily, this didn’t hinder Tobias in his quest.

On the far end of the cave…room was a door guarded by two mean looking brutes, complete with gritty armor and toothy snarls. So stereotypical in their role of henchmen, they were even armed with cleavers.

That’s right. Cleavers.

 _Who in their min’ uses **cleavers**_ _ta fight?_ Tobias had thought, _what ya gonna do? Throw it a’ me?_

Tobias had to merely distract one by chucking a bottle into a corner, slip behind the second, and he was past the two brutes and into a dark corridor lit by the occasional torch, making the beams overhead cast deep shadows.

Being a thief, getting into heavily guarded places was practically his forte.

Only now, how to steal his friend back from the company before him, is something Tobias would love to know.

When Graves had implied who his captor was, Tobias hadn’t anticipated there to be back up in the formed of a certain Noxian chemist.

No matter. He could stun the both of them, now that the door is open- no. The stun would only afford him a few moments, and it might not be enough to pull Graves out and make a run for it before the poisoner would catch up to them. And with only one of them armed, Tobias wasn’t sure if they would be able to take out Singed before he knocks them out with one of his concoctions.

And to add to the mix, the two brutes from before were in tow of their master, and those cleavers suddenly became a lot more threatening than before.

“So, Priggs, grea’ ta see yer face again,” drawled Graves voice from within the cell, “though I gotta say, the make-over I gave ya didn’t really improve yer piggy face much.”

Priggs makes a lunging motion, before quickly aborted it partway.

 _Smart_ , Tobias noted. Even without a weapon, he was sure his partner was more than ready – and able to- pick apart Priggs in a heartbeat.

Tobias watched as the wide man beneath him drew in breath before speaking in a biting voice of forced-calm.

“Hello Graves. I’m glad to find you in _such_ good health, as you left me with less.” Another drawn in breath that almost sounded like a wheeze. “Giving me these scars to remember by,” wheeze, “was your vengeance, I presume?”

“Nah. Jus’ a partin’ gift fer all the good times on my par’. Though, I’m also pre’ty sure I blew yer head off while I was a’ it.”

Wait. Graves blew Prigg’s head off? Then how is he even still alive?

 _Zaun and Noxus tech workin’ together. I shouldn’ be surprised by this_. Tobias just hoped that Priggs didn’t also get himself upgraded somehow. That would be the last thing they needed right now.

A forced laugh came from the shaking form below, and Tobias was pretty sure this was from rage.

“Oh yes. That unbreakable will. I remember it oh so well. You managed to keep that by you through the ten years you were with my company.” The voice grew taunting now, and Tobias felt the creeping feeling of unease slipping up his spine. “That name you always called out during experiment sessions… what was it? Oh that’s right, _Tobias._ ”

Graves must have growled some choice curses at Priggs, but Tobias couldn’t hear the words. All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as his heart rate escalates until he felt like his veins had popped under the strain and he swore he could taste blood.

“What was he to you? What was he to you that had you believing in him _so_ much?” Priggs voice grew oily and mocking with each word.

Ten years. _Ten years_ and he couldn’t even do a thing.

“But it didn’t matter, did it, Graves? This _Tobias_ never came for you.”

 _Eve’ though he waited for you. He truste’ you tah ge’ ‘im out._ The little voice in the back of his mind whispered to him. _An’ you couldn’t have tried harder._

“All those years, wasting away in my hold, and he didn’t. Even. Try.”

A loud bang shook Tobias out of his own thoughts.

 _Focus!_ _Dammit, Tobias, now is not the time._ He berates himself. Losing grasp of the current situation would be the end of them both. He takes in several deep breaths to soothe his heartbeat, trying his best to remain quiet, and return his focus to the two in front of him.

“Tsk, tsk, temper. Don’t hurt yourself _too much_ now, Graves. We have _much_ to do with _you_.” With those parting words, Priggs stepped back, letting the guards shove the door close and locking it.

Tobias waits until the entourage disappeared, then waited a few moments more to be sure, before dropping down from the beams and quickly returned to the door. He had almost unlocked it completely before being interrupted. Now, he had to start over again.

Graves must have heard the jiggling of the lock and stepped closer to the door.

“Almos’ go’ it there …pardner?”

Tobias almost dropped his picks at the unexpected term of … affection? Comradery? Either one, he had never thought he’d hear that from Graves’ mouth again, not towards him at least. Combine that with the trips down Guilt Street from before…

“Y-yeh. Gimme a min’ue”.

And true to his words, a minute was all it took for the lock to make a click and heavily clunk to the ground. The sound echoed, bouncing up the hallway to the main floor upstairs.

“Shit.”

Scrambling, Tobias yanks the door back, and grabs his partner’s arm, heaving him out of the hole that was his prison, grunting with effort.

Hasty footsteps could be heard coming towards them, and Tobias wanted them both to be out of there before being sighted.

“Kno’ anywhere ta run?” Graves asked.

“Nope,” Tobias replies, pulling out a card. “Think this will do though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To continue my note at the beginning, I rushed a bit in the end, and cut out some parts I wanted to add. For example, instead of going through bits of how Tobias ninja-ed his way and found Graves, I simply summarized it with cliche brutes that are too dumb to notice the awesome that is Tobias' awesome thief skills. And also, the conversations between Graves and Priggs were cut short, and Singed ended up not having said anything. 
> 
> I apologize to those who have been waiting for the update for how long it took me to get this chapter up, and the length of this chapter as well. I promise to do better in the future!
> 
> Long live TwistedGraves/GravesFate/BrokebackLeague!


	4. Back to Square One … sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kiminu, for being persistent in her reminders for me to write and update.
> 
> And also to the many kudos and comments. They really support and motivate me.   
> :3  
> Thanks a million to all of you guys!

Graves stumbles when they land outside. He is never going to get use to that. How TF – no, Twisted Fate- manages to do this without throwing up, Graves will never know, because Graves swears he can still see spots in his vision, even as he’s blinking hard to clear them.

Looking around them, he sees that they’re back outside, in the alley near what looks like a market place. While it was busy with people, there was the trademark feel of calmness that emanated from the square, even with a crowd this large. The scenery is still as peaceful as ever, though the close encounter previous made the two of them wary.

Staying here isn’t going to save them, better to go back to the safe house and wait out Prigg’s henchmen.

“Bes’ ge’ movin’,” Graves murmurs, nudging with his shoulder to indicate a direction.

Twisted Fate tipped his hat, covering half his face and starts to make his way through the crowd. Graves follows, and the two tries to be as inconspicuous as possible. Sadly, there is only so much two outlaws can do to be inconspicuous in a peaceful city like Ionia; with one of them dressed in expensively luxurious garb and his face half hidden, and the other looking like they could start a brawl in the middle of the street, they look nothing like the locals and stick out like sore thumbs.

Sure enough, shouts of alarm came from behind them just as they were crossing one of the bridges that connect the city together.

Graves turns to see their pursuers have grown in number, and having easily spotted them through the crowd, they were shoving people out of their way to get to the duo.

“Shit.” Graves pushes Twisted Fate in front of him, and together, they quicken their pace from a steady walk to a full on run. Well, as much of a run as they could manage in this crowd.

Making their way through crowded street was a difficult task that, luckily, both of them were well verse in. Previous run-ins with the authority had them ducking-and-weaving through the lines of people in their way with practiced ease.

However, their pursuers seem to be equally well versed in ducking-and-weaving through groups of people, and follows with increasing vigor.

“Graves, we’re prob’bly gonna have ta split,” Twisted Fate says to Graves, after checking the distance of the hired muscles behind them. Graves’ jaw clenches at the suggestion.

“I don’ suppose yeh have another one o’ yor fancy teleportin’ cards ready?” Twisted Fate shoots Graves a glare at the choice of name Graves had given to his cards.

“No, that takes time. Time we don’t have. Look, Graves,” Twisted Fate’s voice becomes urgent, “we gotta split; otherwise it’ll be _both_ of us they’ll get.”

Graves can’t argue with that logic, even though he wants to. He’s not even sure why; splitting up to confuse their pursuers was a well-used tactic in the past, but Graves didn’t feel like splitting up. And judging by the expression on his partner’s face, the Card Sharp wasn’t so hot on the idea either.

Twisted Fate didn’t like the idea he just proposed. It was the smart thing, just not the thing that feels right. The Cardsmaster blames their rocky history of disappearing on each other. It’s not like they’ll disappear from each other for longer than a couple hours… right?

Luckily, before Graves could form another word, he was cut off by another voice; a voice that radiated both strength and calm all at once… and was distinctly familiar.

( _Damn,_ Twisted Fate thinks, _today’s turnin’ out ta be full of surprises._ )

“ **Phyla**!”

Then the sound of magic and light warping together fizz through the air seconds before an explosion burst from where the light strikes the henchmen behind the duo.

As the clouds of dusts disperse, Graves could make out the silhouette of Ionia’s Enlightened One, poised ready to strike, and doesn’t seem to notice the two conmen slightly ahead of her targets.

“Noxus is working with Zaun? I should have known.” Karma’s powerful voice carries even to where Graves and Twisted Fate was standing. “You are not welcome here, disturbing our peace. Leave! Leave by your own means, or by force!”

“Damn shit we better move,” Twisted Fate murmurs beside Graves, tugging at his forearm when Graves stays a few moments more, staring at the turn of event, before following Twisted Fate through the crowd and towards their hideout.

It’s no secret that Ionians dislike the Noxian invaders, and Zaun’s deplorable reputation probably doesn’t agree with Ionian sensibilities. Lucky for Graves, these two attributes add up to letting the goons having to contend with one of Ionia’s Champion defenders.

While peaceful in their way of living, never let it be said that Karma does not kick ass when unwanted company shows their face.

Graves and Twisted Fate fully takes on this turn of event to high tail it away from the scene. Who would have thought their luck will be turning around?

And just as Graves thought they were in the clear, the two turn another corner to an alley-... to see another group of henchmen. These ones must have broken off from the previous group before Karma showed up, and circled around to corner them in.

Skidding to a stop, both Graves and Twisted Fate stumbled backwards before turning fully and sprinting away in the opposite direction.

Twisted Fate twirls a card between his fingers, waited as the yellow glow begins to glow around it before whirling around, without skipping a bit, and flings it at the henchman leading the pursuit, stunning him in place, his bulk halting those behind him. At least, momentarily until the ruffians shoved down their companion and followed even more intensely.

_Dang, are they even human?_ Twisted Fate thinks before turning around and running to catch up to Graves, only to stumble forward from the momentum of a bullet tearing through his right shoulder.

“ _Tobias!!_ ”

Momentarily stunned, Tobias staggers to regain his footing, managing with the help of strong hands that grip his uninjured forearm, supporting him while pulling him onward and keeping him running.

The stumble, unfortunately, gave one of the goons the opportunity the close the gap, and in a wild, desperate fumble, a meaty hand caught the back of Twisted Fate’s coat and tried to drag him back. Tried being the keyword, because before Twisted Fate could even begin to stumble backwards, a burly blur moves past Tobias and lands a heavy blow straight into the grabby goon’s face. The goon’s face crumbles then slackening under Graves’ fist, and then Twisted Fate was being yanked forward by his good arm.

Graves kept hold of his partner, half dragging him back towards their hideout.

 

\---

 

The door slams shut behind him with a bang, and Tobias directed Graves’ attention to the wooden beam resting beside the wall. Then, he leans heavily on the opposite wall, out of the way while Graves hastily maneuvered the beam into the slots beside the door, blocking it shut.

But that wouldn’t keep them out for long. If they stay where they were they’d have to fight. With Tobias’ injured shoulder was still trickling blood, combine with Graves’ lack of weaponry, getting into heavy combat is really not high on Tobias’ to do list. That leaves the other option: _hide_.

“Well, yeh got any other way outta here?” Graves backs away from the door and turns to his partner.

Tobias pretends not to notice his eyes flickering to his shoulder, and pushes off from the wall and towards the cluttered area of the room, and began to move aside crates to reveal… a flat, empty surface. He could feel Graves’ unimpressed look.

“I dun see how that’s gonna help us.”

 

Tobias doesn’t bother answering. Instead, he pushes his finger into the crevasse between the wooden boards, and skillfully pulls up the hidden trapdoor to reveal a small drop into a tunnel.

“It ain’t supposed ta be obvious, Graves,” Tobias drawls, “That’s the point of a hidden exit.” He drops down into the tunnel, and moves to the side for Graves to join him.

A bit of shuffling of crates could be heard above him, before Graves heavy form falls through the hole as well, joining Tobias in the dark.

“Moved som’ stuff aroun’ ta cover the trap,” the Gunman explains, before pulling the trap door close behind them, plunging them both into the dark.

“Right. Good thinkin’.” Tobias tugs at Grave. “This way.”

 

\---

 

They walk for a time, the tunnel becoming more and more cramped as they progress. Graves muttering curses now and then when the top of his head hits the rocky ceiling, forced into a stoop walk. He could tell Tobias, while faring better than he was, was also walking in an uncomfortable position, made worse by the occasional twitch of his arm.

“Is it just me, or is the place getting’ smaller?” Graves grunts as the ceiling greeted the top of his head with another collision. The figure in front of him slows, and Graves can just make out Tobias movement to be him turning to look at him.

“The tunnel shrinks down a bi’ before we can make it out th’ other side.”

“Why?”

“Ionno. It’s just how th’ tunnel wa’s built.”

“Wai’. Yeh mean yeh didn’ build this?”

“Wha’ made ya think **I** did?”

The incredulous in both of their voices linger in the silence between them, before a snicker escaped Graves’ lips. The figure in front of him shook with suppress chuckle only to release a breathy laugh.

“Alright we’re almost there.”

“Where this leading us?”

“The docks.”

And to the docks they find themselves. The tunnel leads them to a shadowy alcove of a mountain side, hidden behind vegetation that surrounded the outskirts of the dock. The two conmen seamlessly blend in with the crowd, though hurried in their purchase of a vessel and supply that would last them their journey to Piltover, on a route that circles as far away from Zaun as they could.

Graves left Tobias with the readying their boat, a small thing with a sail that would comfortably fit two, while Graves went to find the nearest shop-keep he could find to purchase their supplies. He had just managed to secure what he had guesstimated to be the appropriate amount of oranges for the trip, when he his attention was caught by a shout coming from a few feet away.

Graves didn’t have to turn to know what sight would greet him.

Luck and fate hasn’t been smiling upon them in the past day, and it they don’t seem like letting the two catch a break.

Grabbing his newly bought wares, Graves reached in and grabbed a smoke bomb. Quickly tossing it over his shoulder, he made his escape.

“Tobias, you better be ready,” he mutters to himself.

And indeed, Tobias was standing by their boat, looking like it was ready to go, and probably heard the commotions, since he had had a card ready, twirling between his fingers.

Graves’s runs pass as the Cardsmaster flings a card, a Yellow Card, at his pursuers, before joining Graves in the boat. Tobias cuts the rope, not bothering to waste time untying it, and Graves pulling them away from the docks.

They set sail, further and further away from angry dots that crowded the

laughing at the close call between gasp of breath.

“That… that was close,” Tobias couldn’t finish lamely. All of that was too familiar. But this time, in a good way. Ish.

“Brings back ol’ memories, huh?”

Tobias looks over at the Gunman.

“Yeh. Like the ol’ days.”

And they were back to square one. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit finally done. 
> 
> So… the ending changes from what I had in mind. This was due to the fact that 1) I couldn’t, for some reason, find a way to guide the way the story was progressing into the direction which I wanted it to go. And 2) this was being drawn out way too long. Like, it is RIDICULOUS how long it took me just to update. So I’ve decided to just stop fighting it, and go with the flow. Go in the direction it wants me to, and end it this way. 
> 
> I will post up the other stuff that I was originally going to put in here. I had actual written down paragraphs of things that were supposed to happen _waaaaay_ back when I was still doing Chapter 1… and they will probably just die and I don’t want them to just fade into oblivion so… look forward to those!
> 
> ~~One of them contains a bit of smutt… For you Kiminu. Because you insists. OwO~~

**Author's Note:**

> Ionia is based off of this picture: [http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110604184947/leagueoflegends/images/thumb/a/a0/Ionia_School_of_Transcendentalism.jpg/500px-Ionia_School_of_Transcendentalism.jpg]. Unfortunately it doesn't give a very clear view of the cities itself, so I decided to use this image [http://wallpaperswa.com/thumbnails/detail/20131107/paintings%20clouds%20dark%20birds%20china%20animals%20leaves%20houses%20chinese%20festival%20horses%20asians%20digital%20art%20artwork%20asian%20architecture%20cities%20skies%20traditional%20japanese%20clothing_wallpaperswa.com_18.jpg] and [http://www.soniamphotography.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/untitled-12.jpg] to base my description of the city. 
> 
> I’m not sure if there’s an actual description of Ionia. If there is, please let me know.


End file.
